


Empty Vessel, Crooked Teeth

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Thea's super depressed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Тэя Райдер навещает брата в медицинском крыле «Гипериона».





	Empty Vessel, Crooked Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Vessel, Crooked Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178139) by [uglychui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglychui/pseuds/uglychui). 



> название и эпиграф взяты автором из [этой](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqOt2ojP1gY) песни. [Перевод текста песни](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/o/of_monsters_and_men/i_of_the_storm.html).
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

_И раздаются отголоски моего дыхания,_  
Пока у тебя перед глазами не будет Лишь мой призрак,  
Пустой сосуд, кривые зубы,  
Жаль, ты не видишь меня.  
И они зовут меня вниз. 

— Видел бы ты себя — как ни приду, все беззаботно дрыхнешь, будто вокруг ничего особенного не происходит.

Тэя сидела у койки Скотта в медицинском отсеке. Спину намертво свело в положени «Равняйсь!» — турианским военным впору обзавидоваться. Нескончаемый стресс держал тело в постоянном напряжении; депрессивные мысли расслабиться тоже не помогали. Удивительно, но Драк – дед, да и только! – был единственным на корабле после Лекси и СЭМа, кто заметил ее плачевное состояние и неизменно старался подбодрить:

_— Ты беспокоишь меня, девочка, — сказал он как-то, пристально глядя ей в глаза._

_— Не беспокойся, дедуль. Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться._

_Его и без того нахмуренные брови опустились еще ниже:_

_— Я не говорю, что ты не в состоянии. Я видел, что ты творишь на поле боя — ты даже крогана можешь научить паре новых трюков. Но какой бы сильной ты ни была, тебе тяжело. Как бы хорошо ты это ни скрывала._

_Она молчала, чувствуя себя ребенком, которого отчитывают взрослые. Сцепив руки в замок, она нервно крутила большими пальцами — дурацкая привычка, от которой она никак не могла избавиться._

_— Все нормально, я привыкла, — услышала она собственный жалкий ответ._

_И тут же оказалась сжатой в медвежьих объятиях, впечатавшись лицом в грудную пластину брони. Грубая рука, достаточно большая, чтобы раздавить ее череп, осторожно погладила Тэю по голове._

_— Мне больно, когда ты так говоришь, девочка. Это разбивает мне сердце. — Он обнял еще крепче, и хотя это начинало доставлять проблемы с дыханием, останавливать его она не собиралась. Собственные руки свисали вниз тяжелым грузом._

Ее усталый взгляд снова упал на умиротворенное лицо Скотта, понятия не имеющего о дерьме, которое ей приходилось разгребать изо дня в день. Слова словно сами потекли рекой:

— Знаешь, у Драка самые крутые обнимашки. Похожие на те, что мы всегда ждали от отца. Для ворчливого престарелого крогана он слишком добрый. Конечно, в лицо я ему этого не скажу, не буду его смущать, но я его люблю, — она ухмыльнулась. — А может, и скажу.

Одна мысль об этом заставляла ее улыбаться. 

— Тебе он точно понравится. Знаю, что понравится, — продолжила она, чувствуя, что зрение начинает плыть, но решив не обращать на это внимания. — Сколько ты вообще планируешь здесь валяться? Каждый раз, когда я прихожу, я собираюсь радостно расписывать тебе свои — вроде как невероятные — приключения, — слезы предательски хлынули из глаз. — Но каждый раз… — она всхлипнула, — каждый чертов раз я чувствую себя такой опустошенной. Разве я должна себя так чувствовать? — она жалобно подняла на него глаза. — Должна?

Тишина была ей ответом. Тело брата лежало все так же неподвижно; само его присутствие в комнате никак не ощущалось.

— Отвечай! — ее голос сорвался на крик. — Отвечай мне, черт тебя побери! Проснись, Скотт, ты… господи! — Она уронила лицо в ладони и сжалась в комок, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

***

— Тэя?

Теплая рука заботливо легла ей на плечо, даря непривычные забытые ощущения.

Она распахнула глаза, фокусируя взгляд на человеке, прервавшем ее незапланированный эмоциональный коллапс.

— Гарри, — приветливо пробормотала она. Гарри был больше другом ее отца, чем ее собственным, но он всегда относился к ним со Скоттом с заботой достаточной, чтобы назвать ее отеческой.

Его взгляд стал мягче, когда он увидел ее заплаканные глаза.

— Иди и отдохни нормально. Я послежу за твоим братом, — и решительно добавил, явно ожидая возражений: — Предписание врача.

Она проверила время на омни-туле и застонала: шестой час, а она распорядилась подготовить «Бурю» к вылету к трем. Не следовать собственным приказам — как это типично для нее, неудивительно, что команда ей не доверяет. Кора, стань она Первопроходцем, никогда не допустила бы такого промаха.

Она поднялась со стула, хрустя затекшими суставами и ощущая усталость в каждой мышце.

— Простите, Гарри, но долг зовет.

Сил не хватало даже на подобие улыбки.

— Тэя, тебе нужно… 

Она прервала его жестом: Лекси пыталась достучаться до нее подобным образом слишком часто.

— Была рада с вами повидаться. Всего доброго.

Она еще раз взглянула на брата перед уходом. И отправилась выполнять свой долг — с высоко задранным подбородком, прямой спиной и ледяной пустыней в глазах.


End file.
